True Love Can Heal a Broken Heart
by ElsannaRunaway
Summary: Elsa is hiding something, and Anna doesn't know what. Memories of her lonely childhood carries her to something she never wanted to be dragged into. Anna, being protective of Elsa, gets angered by the change of events. This change of event's name is Brian, and he's out to avenge his younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I haven't written a fanfiction in forever! So I decided to write one on my otp! Well, this is one story I had to write up, and I understand that Elsanna is incest and all that. So if you don't like or approve of it, don't read. I'd also love feedback on my writing. I would _really _appreciate it if you R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, but I wish I did. But I don't, so... This goes for all the chappies, since I won't remember the disclaimer anywhere else. **

* * *

The room was in silence for a few moments, not a single sound throughout the whole time. The people at the table were eating while discussing mishaps and trade. It could go either way, it all depended on what the short, grey-haired man said.

"Please accept our apology, Queen. We never meant to bring any harm-" the man was cut off by a certain redheaded slamming her fists into the oak table.

"Never meant it?! You almost killed her!" the girl snapped, standing up. "You sent men out to kill her!" The anger was clear in her eyes, she looked about ready to explode. She was protective of her sister, and everyone knew that.

"Anna," whispers a soothing voice from next to her, a hand being placed on her arm. "calm down." Anna looked down at her sister, "Please." When Anna saw the look in her sister's eyes she couldn't help but sit back down. She was upset, that much could be told. Anna knew every time the duke of Weselton came into town, she got upset.

"Elsa..." she whispered, grabbing her sister's hand from under the table. The older girl immediately squeezed her hand, relaxing slightly by her sister's comfort.

"As I was saying, we never meant to harm the queen in any way," he said, quieter than before. "I just want to continue with our trade." The duke seemed desperate now, his eyes looking directly at Elsa.

Those words only seemed to make Anna more mad than she already was. Elsa squeezes her hand even tighter and goes tense again, looking back at the duke. "I suppose we might be able to work something out." Her composure didn't change, she looked confident, but Anna could tell she was losing it at that very moment. The sad thing is, only she could tell.

"Here is the contract," he breathes, sighing in relief. Anna was about to lose it, she hated when people took advantage of her sister. And she was done with it.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, a knife flew across the room and landed right in the middle of the contract and into the duke jumped out of his chair, scared out of his mind by the sudden weapon in front of him. The knife only wiggled around before stopping and silencing the room. After what felt like forever, all eyes flew onto the redhead, who was panting and red-faced from anger. A gasp from the queen herself is what made Anna's face turn to one of concern, turning to her sister.

"E-Elsa..." she whispered, letting the name slip off her tongue. She knew her sister was now fuming, but then again, relieved.

With that done, Anna looked over at the Duke of Weselton, glaring. "Get out, and don't you dare even try to come back," she whispers dangerously. "Or do you prefer to be escorted?" He didn't hesitate to go over to the princess, sticking a finger out in threat.

"You should be remaining silent, you aren't the Queen," he pointed out the obvious, earning him an even more dangerous glare. She was furious, not understanding why he had the guts to say such to her in front of her very own sister. Her sister, the queen.

"As Princess, I am the second one in line of the throne. Not only that, but my sister is the queen and takes my opinion whole-heartedly." She felt a tug on her arm, but Anna ignored it and kept going. "Now stop trying to trick my sister into signing some ridiculous contract! Leave!" Anna's anger was turning into sadness as she remembered her sister near-excecution. The memory pained her every being, stabbing her with a force of the unknown. And it hurt, it hurt so bad.

"It's the queen's decision!" he yelled back at her, motioning his guards to come forth. They grabbed the girl's arms roughly, pulling her aside and letting her go. She fell to the ground ungracefully, whimpering as she rubbed her butt. That's when it happened.

Finally, throughout the whole conversation, Elsa flexed her muscles, teeth gritting at the whimper that left her sister's mouth. That was it. "Enough!" she snapped, catching the man's attention full-on. Obviously he forgot who saved her, who she risked her life and position for. Who she truly loved. "You will leave now!" As she yelled, the floor under her started to frost over, and walls spiking slightly.

Anna noticed it right away and jumped up from the floor, wincing at the pain in her right arm. Guards burst through the doors, crossbows aimed and ready to fire. The first thing they saw was the frost, then they noticed their princess on the ground, obviously stunned or hurt. "Get them out of my sight," Queen Elsa whispered, balling her fists tightly. "I'll take care of my sister." The guards could tell Elsa was angered, hence her lack of title in her sister's name. They were frightened, knowing her anger is worsening the longer they wait.

"Yes Queen," the commander replied, picking up the duke in both hands and motioning for the other guards to get the duke's thugs.

"Hey! Let go of me!" the Duke of Weselton yelled, trying to struggle out of the commander's grasp.

He only laughed at the small, old man. "I'd like to see you try to mess with Queen Elsa again." That was the last thing Elsa heard before it was drowned out by her sister's quiet sobbing. It may have been almost inaudible, but she heard it loud and clear.

"Anna...?" Elsa whispered, already walking toward her sister. The smaller girl only pulled her knees up to her chest, sobbing more. "Anna..." she said again, this time louder. When she got close enough, she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Anna, are you okay?" But she got no answer. Only another choked sob and silence.

She then wrapped her arms around Anna, smiling and kissing her cheek. Anna flinched, letting out a quiet cry of pain. Elsa had never felt so angry. She then had an idea of what it was. She grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled it out so her arm was straight, then she slid up the younger girl's sleeve only to gasp in disbelief.

She wasn't just angry or mad, she wasn't shocked or upset. Elsa was pissed. A huge bruise was forming on Anna's arm from the guard grabbing her so roughly. And she wasn't gonna leave it unpunishable. "Anna, which guard did this to you?" she asks, shaking from anger. She would go to the end of the earth to help her sister, and there was no hesitation. What this guard did was illegal, acting violent to royalty in their own kingdom.

"I'm okay," she whispers a reply, forcing a smile on her face. "Please just let it go." Elsa didn't want to let it go, though. Anna has been punished enough, tortured and harmed for her sister's actions.

"I will punish both guards if you don't answer." That got Anna's attention.

"Elsa-"

"Anna! This is serious! One of them assaulted you!"

"You're overreacting! He did not-"

"Stop fighting against me! I'm the queen!" Elsa finally screamed, balling her fists once again. Then she sighed as Anna pushed her away. "Don't block me out, Anna... Please... Don't do this... Don't make the mistake I did..." Anna then looked up at Elsa, frowning.

Elsa's heart pounded as the younger girl grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Elsa." She breathed heavily before whispering back,

"I love you too, Anna. Always. "

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Next chappie will be up as soon as possible! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got really excited and couldn't help but finish the chappie right away! This chapter is important, although very dull and slightly boring. Yes, I'm aware of this. But I will get the next chappie up that will answer much more questions. I'm really excited to get feedback from all of you on my story, and I love you all for it! I hope you guys do enjoy, and I will get right back to writing! Although, I may not update much tomorrow since I'm going shopping with my mom and such. And this weekend I'm going to my friend's house. But I will hopefully get chappie 3 up either by tonight or tomorrow! **

**xoxo**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

A day has passed since I got that bruise on my arm. What a relief that Elsa did't kill the duke on the spot. Her arm still ached from the hold of that guard, but it wasn't as bad as Elsa had imagined it to be. Her sister seemed to be one to not like anyone touch her.

_I wonder why?_

Maybe there wasn't a reason at all, who knows? Her sister is a mysterious woman, who she still doesn't quite understand yet. But she's her sister, and no matter what happens, she'll always love her.

It seemed like our days together were coming to and end. She is queen, she had royal duties to do. Elsa was always telling me she was busy, and frequently I would pout and insist I go to a meeting with her. She couldn't really get herself to say no, I guess.

Although she was queen, Elsa and I would joke around during meetings with other kingdoms. Whenever I had the chance, I whispered a joke into her ear and she would force a serious face while I just joked and played with her feet. It was entertaining, and I could tell she was enjoying the time we had together.

_Where is Elsa? She doesn't have a meeting... Isn't in her room since I already checked..._

I felt panic run through me immedaitely, but I forced myself not to panic. "Don't panic! Don't you dare! You can do this!" I yelled at myself, grabbing the sides of my face. I paced the room, my bare feet making loud thumping noises and I did an almost unnoticeable stomp. "Where does Elsa like being? She loves her room, but..." Memories suddenly flashed back. I remember standing in front of her door, front pressed to it, singing a sweet melody as Elsa was unresponsive.

"No... Hm..." I think for a moment before it hits me. Literally.

A book landed on my head, making me wince and cry out in pain from the heavy novel. "Ow!" I grabbed my head, then smile. "The library!" I pick up the book and smile at the cover. It wasn't long until I flung it to the side and ran out the door, heading to the library in a dash.

_Elsa... Of course! She always spends free time in the library! Sometimes I need to get my facts straight!_

But I knew that I couldn't think straight, not one bit. I was seeing my sister. Elsa was of elegant beauty and grace, the total opposite of me, no doubt.

_If I could ever compare to Elsa... If a prince ever even glanced my way and gave me the look they gave her..._

My eyes opened and I smiled. The thought of the platinum-haired beauty only made me feel all tingly inside. It's not happiness, no. It's something much more. Something stronger.

_Oh, shut up! I need to find her!_

In the unexpected turn of events, I collided right into the body of someone. I was so shocked I flew backward, my back slamming roughly against the wall of the hallway. The pain from yesterday returned to my arm, through my back, and up to my brain. It was so overwhelming, so painful, that all I could do was allow myself to look up at the person who shoved me. And I've never been shocked in all my life. But what shocked her more was the slick smile across the man's face and features.

_Wh-what is Hans doing here?!_

She glanced back at him and gasped at his figure, realizing something very different.

_That's not Hans! That man is too big and doesn't have the big sideburns! Let alone his cheekbones were very different than the Hans she knew._

"Sweet dreams, Princess!" he yelled down the narrow hallway, laughing as he pushed passed angered guards and through the large open gates. I was so shocked, so pained and hurt, that I couldn't move or do anything. The stinging and adrenaline in my veins grew like a wildfire.

_I can't believe this is happening! Open your damn mouth!_

When I finally got my mouth open and spoke out, it was in anger. "Get that man! Your life depends on it!"

_I will find this man, even if I have to go to the other side of the world to find him._

"Princess Anna!" one of the guards yelled. I snapped around and looked at him, lips pursed at the look on his face.

_A commander? Scared?_

"We can't find Queen Elsa!" That was the sentence that broke her, that changed her whole world upside down. The funny part?

_This is all my fault._

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly, huh? What do you guys think? Who is this mysterious man? What does Hans have to do with it? **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally updating! There are a few warnings in this, so pay attention to it. Please don't ignore it. **

**Warnings: Mentions of rape and sensitive material. That's the warning. **

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The day started out pretty good, no bad news or anything. I had so much free time today, and I was so relieved for that. I had time for a special someone. For someone I love so much. It's been to long. Just at that moment I spotted a note on my desk. I picked it up and smiled at the name on it.

_Dear Elsa,_

_ I haven't seen you in forever, babe. I was wondering if we could meet up today? I actually know your schedule, so you have no excuse to not see me. I'll be in your room by 10, be ready for me. And make sure it's locked tight, because I want you all to myself. _

_Sincerely, Your Love_

The letter made me smile, giggling at the words. Then I felt panic as I looked over at the clock.

_I'm gonna be late! It's already 9:45! _

I jumped off the chair of my desk and ran over to my closet, pulling it open. I started to take off my shirt, then my pants, leaving me in only my light blue panties.

_What should I wear?!_

I already knew, though. With one flick of my hand a beautiful blue dress placed itself on me. It was short compared to my usual dresses, stopping just below my knees. It was also low cut, showing off my pale chest.

Before I could put anything else on, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind. I was panicked at first, whipping around and hand up. But when I saw who it was, I smiled.

"Woah Elsa, calm down," the man laughed at me, looking up at my hair and laughing even more. "And you should go tame that mane of yours!" I blushed immediately after hearing that, placing my hands on my hair.

_Geezus, it was more messed up than usual. Of course, out of all days!_

"Sorry!" I laugh nervously, grabbing my brush and was about to brush it through my mane, but before I could, and arm was placed on my wrist and forced me to drop it. I looked up at the man and smirked. "Brian," I whisper, giving him a lopsided smirk. "Stop that!" I couldn't help but let out a laugh. His smile was adorable.

His response was a chuckle as he pulled me close, hands grasping my hips tightly. "Oh dear, no need to fix your hair," he whispers in my ear. "it'll get messed up again anyway." The blush I knew was quite clear on my face as he leaned down and kissed me, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, kissing back passionately.

_Nothing is better than this._

He than grabs my ass, making me squeak and jump closer into him. Which, of course, he enjoyed very much. His hormones was off the charts, I knew this when he pushed me up against the cool surface of the wall. Out of habit I tensed up, eyes flying wide open. But he only opened his and looked right back at me, features warming my insides and causing me to melt under his touch. It felt so good, although I knew this wasn't right. This was really bad.

_If Anna knew-_

My thoughts were thrown out the window as his lips parted from mine, moving down my jawline in a very pleasurable way. I couldn't help but let out the smallest of moans, which made him smile right away. It made me arch my back, craving for his gentle touch all over.

"B-Brian..." I whisper, grabbing his waist tightly.

Out of nowhere a click sounded throughout the room, and panic streaked my features. I went to push him back but found I couldn't move my arms.

_What the hell?! What's going on?!_

And then it hit me. It hit me like a twenty pound brick.

"Oh Elsa," Brian chuckles, placing his hand under my chin and lifting it up. "If only some loved you." That line was all too familiar, making my heart pound in my chest and the hard betrayal in my veins.

"No," I pant, looking him in the eyes. "let me go, Brian."

He only smirks in response, placing a cloth in my mouth to shut me up. "Why would I let you go, Elsa? You are worth more than I can count," he says with a tone of pleasure, forcing gloves on my hands. He then leans into my ear and whispers, "And think of the things I could do to you." He leaned down and cuffed my feet together.

_The clicking sound was handcuffs._

Panic was all I felt as his hands traveled up my thighs, smirking as he stopped right on my stomach. "Just imagine what I could give you." I didn't even have a way to respond. "Just imagine the riches and dreams, ruling Arendelle with my slave by my side. The girl who fell in love with me, with a man of power and statistics. I can't believe you fell for it, just like your sister."

_Oh my... No... It can't be true..._

"I'm Prince Brian of the Southern Isles. Or as I should say, the twelfth brother, the one before Hans." I knew at that very moment what were to happen next. I knew just by the glint in his eyes and then way he smirked.

_He can't do this... Not in my own room..._

"I will show you just how much of a bitch you are, Elsa. I will show you how weak you really are, how small you should really feel. Because in reality," he leans forward before continuing, "you're just a snowflake." He then pulled me roughly to the bed, lifting me up so he can put my arms around a bedpost. I can do nothing to stop him.

And that's what made me feel the worst.

_He will kill Anna because of you. He will kill her after he's through with me. He will make me watch it, the whole thing. I will be suffering the rest of my life because of falling in love with him._

His hands pulled two knives from his pockets, slicing at my thin dress and revealing most of me. It only made me feel worse.

"Thought you would get lucky, my dear?" he snickered, tossing the light dress to the side. I could only shake my head and try to refuse him as he forcefully kissed me, digging his nails into my sides. I could feel the blood slide down my body, landing on my sheets. All I could do was hold in my screams.

"What a slut you are, Queen." He then used both hands to rip my panties, causing panic to tear through my whole being.

_Anything but this... Please... Don't do this... I'd rather be tortured..._

The cloth in my mouth was now soaking wet from his dirty, filthy lips on mine. I've never felt so dirty in my life, such a waste of a human being. I couldn't even defend myself. It was pathetic.

"Oh, don't worry. It gets better, darling," he whispers, plunging himself inside of me with no warning. I screamed at the top of my lungs, pain immediately coursing through my whole being. This only made it worse. "Shut up!" he snapped, pulling something out from his belt and moving backward. I gasped and tried to move away, legs shaking from the sudden invasion.

_I never noticed... He had... A whip..._

My conscience was getting weaker by the second, but I couldn't give up now. The whip only made me jump and try to move away, trying my best to escape the handcuffs that held me hostage. All it did was cut into my skin, making it hard for me to hold back the screams. But I did. Then I heard a crack and a sharp pain went through my stomach. Then again. And then the pain traveled lower to my thighs. And finally, he whipped my face. Right across the cheek. I tried to scream, yell, struggle, and defend myself. But all I did was make him angrier.

"Can't you just learn to shut the fuck up?!" he yelled angrily as he started undressing himself. I couldn't even look at him, not after all this. No.

_What should I do? Can I even do anything? I can barely even move from all this pain... God... I need help... Or he's gonna..._

I couldn't even finish the thought. I couldn't bring myself to. The sick thought of him getting away with this killed me on the inside.

With every bite to the neck, every thrust inside me, it hurt not only physically, but emotionally. It was unbearable. This was gonna kill me in the end, I will end this. But I couldn't, and I knew that much.

_If anyone saw me like this, I would probably be exiled. I'm supposed to be their leader._

Then a knock at the door stopped everything. "Queen Elsa? Are you okay? You weren't at breakfast or lunch..." I tried to answer, but I was only whipped. Twice.

"Oh, for Christ sake!" Brian snapped, stomping over to the door, pulling his knife out and stabbed the guard in the neck. I tried to gasp, but couldn't.

And with that, Brian ran down the hallway, smirking.

* * *

**Plot twist? I think yes! Please R&R and give feedback! It may take longer to update, and I apologize for that! But thank you all for the support in this fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update! And this may be shorter than intended, but at least I tried! Anyway, I'm glad I finally got this chappie done! I apologize for the time it took! This is gonna easily become more awesome as time goes by! And slight warnings btw! **

**Warning: Mentions of rape(again...)**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Right then and there my body fell helplessly to the ground, crying. My blood rushed through my veins, lost and helpless as the desire to find her was unbearable.

_It's all my fault. It's always my fault. It was my fault. It will forever be my fault._

"Princess Anna-"

"Why are you still standing there?! Go find Elsa!" I screamed, slamming my fists into the ground in frustration.

"What about-"

"ELSA COMES FIRST!" I finally yell, jumping to my feet and grabbing his wrist, pulling him dangerously close. "If you don't find her, so help me God I will make sure to exile you!" He immediately turned around and yelled out commands to his soldiers, half of them to find my sister, the other half to find that mysterious man that knocked me to the wall.

_I will find Elsa if it's the last thing I ever do._

I flung up from my position on the ground and knew exactly where to look. Her room. No one would look there, since she was rarely in her room these days and is usually in the private gardens. And that's just where I went.

I ran there, legs shaking and blood boiling. If she wasn't there, I don't know what I'd do. Panic edged my sanity, cleard my mind of everything else.

_Is this is? Is Elsa really gone for good this time?_

But the moment I reached her door, I knew the answer right away. Elsa was gone for good. It doesn't matter if it through kidnap, running away, death, or torture. Her soul was gone, and that's the best part of her.

A dead guard lied on the ground, and it was obvious it was no accident. His throat was bleeding, meaning a knife went through it. Panic streaked me even more when I realized the door was locked.

_Fuck! I need to get in there! Now!_

My body hit the door as I slammed my fists into it, crying. "ELSA! PLEASE! OPEN THIS DOOR!" The cries were ignored, everything I did was ignored. And I got desperate. "DON'T SHUT ME OUT AGAIN!" Silence was my answer.

_I'm not dealing with this bullshit!_

I plunged my body into the door multiple times, each time I did it hurt even more. If you think I feel angry, you're dead wrong. I'm pissed. So. Very. Pissed.

And then it happened. I heard a small sob from inside the room, and I knew it was Elsa immediately. With full force I flung myself one more time into the door and it finally budged, and I struggled to keep my balance, but managed.

When I looked down at the bloody mess that was my sister I almost cried evem more, but refused to upset her. Elsa had marks all over her body, from her thighs to her neck, to her feet from her head. But what shocked me most was I can see it. All of it.

"Elsa!" I screamed, running over to her aid. Her first reaction was to jump away from me and wince from the pain. It broke my heart to see it, and broke it even more when she didn't respond to me. It worried me. A lot. "Elsa, please... Let me help you..." Her whispers and pleads were ignored, her sister only showing that she heard maybe a little bit of what she said.

"What the fuck happened?!" I yelled, my cheeks turning red with anger. "Who did this?!" I got no answer, all Elsa did was grab me and pull me close, sobbing messily into my shoulder. I wouldn't blame her. I traced my fingers over the harsh, red rashes on her back all the way to her neck. And that's when I saw them. That's when my heart broke.

Right in the open, clear out, were large hickeys.

_This wasn't an act of violence, this was an act of rape!_

The unbelievable thought of someone doing this to her sister was unbarring and painful, it wrecked her mind of her sister, weak and helpless under a man. But it didn't seem like there was a struggle except for at the bed.

_The person was invited in, Elsa doesn't sleep in for long._

It hit me then who exactly did this.

_That man!_

And then she saw the room was caked in ice. I didn't notice it until now. I also didn't notice the panicked voices outside the door, either.

"Princess? Princess! Is the queen in there?!" It was desperate, I noted.

"Stop that!" I snapped, pulling Elsa closer as she started to panic in abrupt ways. "You're gonna scare her! Go looking for that man! Now! And don't come back until you find him!"

She heard shuffling but she knew there was one guard remaining. "What about you? How will you get out of there?" I couldn't help but scoff at his worry. I can't believe he was acting as if I couldn't protect myself.

_They treat it as if she's going to hurt me. But she won't._

"Shut up and just go find him!" I snap, patience thinning by the second. "Get a move on!" It all went silent once again after the footsteps of the commander drowned away. It killed me every second knowing someone had taken the one thing Elsa had left that wasn't me. They took her virginity. Not only could I tell from her naked body, but from the blood scurried on the bed and stickiness of white splattered on the floor next to it. It was sick, disgusting.

_I'm going to kill him._

I knew if I didn't keep my calm Elsa would lose it. So all the pain inside me was slowly disappearing into dread. "E-Elsa... Please..." I croaked, rubbing her head. "Speak to me... Anything... I'll do whatever you want me to..." The lack of an answer didn't surprise me, as I already knew she wasn't going to speak.

_I wouldn't either._

"Who did this, Elsa? Who? I saw a man... He pushed me against a wall in the hallway and ran off... Was that him?" Right after I said it Elsa shot up, fists clenched in a fit of rage as she grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes.

"He touched you?!" she screamed. Her eyes were full of fear, terror, anger, passion, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on.

"I should be asking you that question," I reply, my eyes glazing over. "but the answer is already quite clear." After I said it she cried out in pain, grabbing her stomach in complete agony. I then knew what I had to do.

_God, I have no idea where anything is in here!_

I jumped onto my feet and ran into her private bathroom, pulling the first aid kit from under the sink and running back in. Elsa was curled into a ball, sobbing once more into her hands. But I knew that would have to end, as I had to tend to her wounds.

_Even if she hates me after this, at least I'll know she's okay._

I grabbed her wrists in a state of panic and straddled her hips, but still hovering above her. She immediately screamed at the contact, but I held her firmly.

"Don't. Move." My warning was clear to her, I knew she heard it. That didn't mean she had to listen. She is queen, after all. The first thing she did was try to headbutt me, but my head flew back to avoid it. She only gasped at the pain in her back, then lied still, biting her lip. I held her gloved hands above her head with one arm and bandaged her up with the other. I plagued the marks with special ointment, smearing the stuff all over her. The shivering underneath me was understandable.

I gasped when I actually looked down at her stomach and lower, gaping at the multiple marks that were there.

_These look like whip marks! This man is so sick! I'm going to-_

My thoughts were cut off by yet another scream from Elsa. I looked up to find her struggling against me, trying to escape from my grasp. I couldn't let her. So I only moved my legs closer to her body, squeezing her between my legs in desperation.

"You need to calm down... Relax, okay? I'm just tending to these... Whip marks..." The look on her face only confirmed my thoughts.

_She was whipped! This man whipped her_!

"That bastard..." I breathe out, starting to bandage her stomach. "Now, when you stand up, don't run. I need to get you bandaged, okay? I assume you don't want anyone to do this, and I get that... But I know for a fact you trust me more than anyone in this castle. So don't run away or block me out, okay?" She didn't respond. I took that as confirmation and lifted her up, wrapping the stuff around her. I then walked over to one of her dressers and pulled out a clean pair of panties. I looked over at her and smiled softly, seeing if she was gonna move backward. When she didn't I walked forward, bent downward, and lifted her feet one at a time to slide the cloth up to where it should be.

"We can fix this together," I whisper in her ear. I feel her eyelashes against my cheek, knowing full well that she closed her eyes. I then went to another dresser and grabbed a nightgown, placing it on her shaking form. I couldn't help but slowly look down at her breasts before the nightgown covered them. When I realized I was staring I silently slapped myself.

_Not the time for evaluation!_

"I'm guessing this room won't thaw anytime soon, so make yourself comfortable while I make a whole where the door should be. We at least need to eat." Once again, silence was my answer. I frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. "You can't ignore me forever."

And then, out of nowhere, I heard her squeak, and everything happened so fast I could barely breathe before I felt her against me, a tight embrace would be an understatement. But what she did next shocked me most.

Her lips were against mine, and so much emotion was shown in that one kiss. My mind was spinning, I couldn't even move. I didn't push her away, I didn't kiss her back. Just stood there.

_I'm so useless._

Then she pulls away and gets into the corner of her room, sliding down the wall and shoving her knees to her chest. And as she buried her head in her knees, I couldn't help but hear the faintest of whimpers before those three words fluttered through the air in sobs.

"I love you."

* * *

**I'm so mean, leaving it at a cliffhanger like this! :p I regret nothing! But I will hopefully update sooner than last time! Thank you all for the support and please take the time to R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! ElsannaRunaway here! Thanks for all the support! God, are you guys amazing! I'm so proud to have fans like you!**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_It's been a few days since I found Elsa in her room, and saw the mysterious man who seemed to be the guy who caused this. Life hasn't been more frustrating. Elsa was too scared to talk about it, staying curled up in the corner of her room. And just when the room slightly thaws, a meal comes and it freezes up again._

She only trusts me, and only me. She doesn't let anyone near her except me, not even in the same room as her. She has become more protective over me, and I practically have to snuggle up to her before I can even go to the bathroom. And even then she's waiting at the door for me to come out. She refuses to let me leave the room, and I couldn't help but feel happy at that thought.

_Today I had hope she would finally leave the room, or at least let me leave. But, my dreams were crushed early, thrown and shattered into a million pieces._

It all started out the usual way.

I woke up next to Elsa, who was snuggled into my side on the floor. She refuses to sleep on the bed, and she doesn't want me near it. She would desperately pull on my sleeve and force me back down to her. I couldn't help but oblige to her adorableness. She was so innocent, and it surprised me every second.

_This isn't the Elsa I know._

I didn't mind this side of Elsa, but I adored the real Elsa.

Elsa was still asleep, snuggling deeply into my side as she drooled slightly. I couldn't believe anyone could hurt her, she was the most innocent creature ever. But someone did. And they had hell to pay.

"Elsa," she whispered, panicked when she noticed the girl next to her was struggling and mumbling in her sleep. She looked distressed, I noted. Too distressed for a queen. "Elsa, get up." I shake her slightly, trying not to scare her. But I did.

She shot upward, getting on her feet and putting her fists out. She looked prepared for anything, for a whole herd of bull.

When she saw only me she calmed down, shaking as she sat back down next to me. She snuggled back into my side and sighed in content, closing her eyes.

_Poor Elsa..._

"Nightmare again?" I whisper as she presses her head into my chest, crying silently. I could feel my shirt getting wet, but I didn't care. I was only wearing a large, baggy shirt about two sizes too big. Elsa was in my set of PJ's, an extra pair she always kept in one of her dressers in case she didn't want to wear a gown to bed.

Just then running was heard and panic streaked from outside the bedroom. I knew what it was before it even reached the door. I knew the reason. And I couldn't hold back my anger any longer. It was finally time to shine.

I sigh heavily.

_If Elsa didn't shape up, I will have to take place as queen... I'm not fit to be queen... Not at all..._

"Princess Anna!" yelled the commander from outside the room. I immediately jumped to my feet and motioned Elsa to stay, although she followed closely behind me. "This is an emergency!"

I flung my head outside the ice hole and looked at him, trying to keep Elsa out of reach. "Is it...?" I knew what he was going to say.

_I've waited my whole life for this very moment._

"Code K." At first I panicked, then I nodded, trying to hide the fear nipping at me.

"Throne Room," was my reply as I run over to a dresser, motioning him to leave. I throw my shirt off and pull a dress on, running into the bathroom to brush my hair and pull it into my signature braids. Elsa just stared the whole time, confused.

"Wh-what's going on?" she croaks, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I sigh, right away feeling pity for her.

"E-Elsa... They... They found him..." Her posture was different, she looked down sadly and I saw tears right away, sobbing taking place right in front of me.

_This is happening too fast for her. I will have to do it all, she will remain here for the whole thing. I can't risk her reputation, as it's already horribly low._

"You will be staying here, I'm going alone," I state, not giving her time to argue about it as I look at the door. "And thaw the door so I can get through, I have business to take care of."

"I'm queen," Elsa mumbles. "this is my duty, my job."

"But right now you can't risk your reputation. You don't want anyone to see you as weak-" I was surprisingly cut off by the timid girl in front of me.

"I'd rather risk that than you! This man is dangerous, Anna!" I place a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I'm going to this thing if you like it or not, Elsa." She stopped arguing and thawed the ice in front of the doorway, watching as I slid out and into the hallway. I sigh heavily.

_This guy will be lucky if he gets out alive._

"Princess Anna, follow me," says the commander softly, motioning me to follow. I was stomping the whole way there, and slammed the doors of the Throne Room open. All eyes landed on me, and I regretted nothing and straightened my back at the attention.

"Princess Anna, what a pleasure to meet you! Finally!" The voice sounded familiar, and she turned around to see the mysterious man. The man that had the guts to put his hands and body all over Elsa. The rage came back and she shot him a glare.

"Don't you dare pretend I'm even slightly okay with this!" I snap across the room, motioning the guards to drag him closer to the throne where I was now sat down at.

He only laughed. "Oh, we're playing it cold, huh? You know, Elsa talked a lot about you. It was like she was obsessed with you or something. She said she just wanted you to be comfortable around her. She felt like you two were finally getting along."

"What does this have to do with anything?!" I snap angrily, grasping the throne arms tightly.

"Because I asked her one day who she'd choose. Actually, the last time I saw her, which was last month. I asked if she had to choose between me or you, who she would choose," he whispers his reply, then snaps his head up and made eye contact with me. "And she chose you." I couldn't help but let the surprised gasp escape my lips, of my whole being. "Surprised? What would Daddy say if he knew Elsa chose her sister over her own lover?"

_Who does he think he is?!_

"I chose her over my true love," I mumble.

"Don't lie!" The scream was heard throughout the room, the anger very clear in his voice. "Where's that true love now, huh?! I know you two aren't together anymore! I know you ran out on your wedding day, crying like a fucking baby! That was the day Elsa told me she needed time, she had to stay and comfort you! And that's the day I realized I was getting nowhere!" I was so surprised at what I was hearing.

"Are you saying you and my sister had an affair? Behind my back?" When he nodded I felt anger rise toward both him and Elsa.

_I'd seen him around the castle before. I only thought he was yet another suitor. But no, he was exactly who I thought he was._

"Talk to your sister about that, dear," he whispers, smirking. "I'd be surprised if she can even leave her room." That was it.

_He had crossed a line he shouldn't have even gotten close to at all._

I stepped off the throne and strides over to him, raising my hand and punching him directly in the face. His desperate yelp was heard throughout the room, which only made me smirk at his pain. "Your fate has been decided."

"What do you mean?" he asks, rubbing his soon-to-be-bruised cheek.

"I charge you with rape and treason," I say simply, grabbing a sword from one of the guards and sliding my finger along the blade.

"Treason?! What?! I demand to see the queen!" That's when I lost it the most. I looked at the guards behind me and motioned them closer.

"Guards, send message to the king of the Southern Isles saying that his son is charged with rape and treason, and he's ought to be under the influence of the death penalty. Throw his in jail, torture him in the worst ways. I don't care, just make him suffer for what he's done to your queen."

"STOP!" The door of the room flew open, the doors slammed against the walls. I knew who it was, and I was surprised. Everything immediately froze over before I had time to think, everyone but me was stuck in the ground.

"Elsa-" I was cut off.

"BRIAN!" she snapped, stomping over to him. "YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE SHIT ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU EVEN TRY TO TALK SHIT TO ANNA AND YOU'LL PAY!"

_Elsa... Stop..._

"I'm not gonna wait around to kill you! I'm doing it now!" She looked over to the guards before her eyes landed on me. "Get all the people of the kingdom to gather at the square, I want everyone to watch him die."

"Elsa-" Once again I was cut off.

"NOW!"

The silence was unbearable, and the fear around the room was known. The guards then got to work, dragging Brian out the door and getting it all set up.

"Why are you doing this, Elsa?" I whispers, walking over to her. She only looks at me and frowns.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Anna. I can't keep you locked away forever." She grabbed the sword in my hand.

"Elsa... Let me do it..." I whisper, trying to grab the sword from her. She only moved away and gazed directly in my eyes.

_She's not afraid of him, not anymore. That look can only mean one thing..._

**She's doing this for me.**

"It's not necessary." But I get the hint and silently drop the subject.

I silently walk up from behind her, trying to find a way to comfort her. I knew what I had to do, and she knew it as well. So I linked our arms and smiled at her. "We do this together or don't do it at all."

"Fine," Elsa simply gives in to my pleading, and those words made me bounce happily.

"Why are you doing this, Elsa?" I ask, looking back up at her. Although we both knew the answer, I couldn't help but get a confirmation. The words that left her icy lips were as clear as night and day.

"If I don't kill him, he'll kill you."

* * *

**Eeyup! Plot twist once again! Brian is one hell of a man, wouldn't you agree? Well, this gets even better, so be prepared! I love you all! 3 It means so much to me that y'all are supporting me with this story! I thank you all for this story, because without you guys I wouldn't be continuing it! My motivators, alright! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chappie is so exciting! Damn! Much plot twists! **

* * *

**Anna's POV**

The crowd immediately silenced the moment Elsa and I stepped in the large circle of citizens. I was scared out of my mind, I knew what was going to be revealed. And I wasn't ready for it, and Elsa wouldn't be either.

_He can't tell my secret to the world... I'll be killed... Hung from such disgracefulness..._

Elsa's hand grasped mine, and that was all I needed to calm down.

"I am dearly sorry for my absence for the past week, and I apologize greatly. This man is the reason for my sudden silence, for you could frown upon his unholy deeds," she says boldly, tensing at the sight of Brian in the center.

"Did you tell them _why_, my dear?" snickers Brian, smirking as he tried to get himself closer to Elsa. "Or are you going to lie about it?"

_That son of a-_

"I will never lie to them, I shall tell them the truth." She turned to the crowd, although she bit her lip. "I was engaged to this man, Brian of the Southern Isles." Silence was her answer until someone gasped, and then another. It got strangely awkward as she stared on at her people, trying to force a smile on her face. But she couldn't.

_They were engaged?!_

As I looked down I noticed the ring on her finger.

"How could you _trust_ her? First she went off and put her_ own kingdom_ in eternal winter and now_ this_?!" He then gave her a cheeky smirk. "What would her father say? What would the _king_ say?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I scream, ready to do anything to defend the slightly cowering woman next to me. "This man shamelessly pulled your own queen into fear!" It wasn't until then that I felt it.

_When did it start snowing?_

I looked over to Elsa, then she nodded. But before I could open my mouth, another spoke.

"What is going on here?" The booming voice made Elsa whimper, and her grasp on me tightened. I felt so bad, but I couldn't show weakness. Not now.

_Do this for your one and only._

"Brother!" yelled Brian, an ecstasy of cries leaving his mouth. "They're gonna kill me! Stop them!" Brian struggled against the chains, watching as his brother came forth and slammed his fist directly into his brother's face. There was no regret in his chocolate brown eyes. He only stared on at his whimpering brother. His _weak_ and _helpless_ brother.

"You _disgrace_!" the king of the Southern Isles snapped, grabbing a fistful of what was left of Brian's collar.

"King Anders!" I yell, running over to him. He moves away and smiles warmly at me, hugging me. I was surprised at first, but melted into his touch and hugged back.

King Anders was a tall, muscular man with black hair and mustache. He wore typical royal clothing, which consisted of a green button-up and multiple badges on his chest. His black, leather boots were larger than what his feet really were, which gave him an impression of a clown. His pants were black ones, which stopped inside his boots.

"Princess Anna," he whispered, pulling back. "I'm sorry for what my brother has done, he will pay for his sins." The king in front of me had no shame in knowing where this was leading to.

He moved around me and looked at Brian, glaring slightly. "You have brought much dishonor to our kingdom, Brian. As if Hans wasn't enough," King Anders mumbled the last part, only to get an angered grunt from his brother.

"You inconsiderate bastard! I'm your brother! Get me out of this mess!" he demands, struggling against the chains once again, although futile.

_Well then, someone's a little whiny today._

"As king, I have royal duties. I don't _care_ if you're my brother _or not_, you will be punished for this. You made me look bad in front of multiple kingdoms, brought your own brother down. You have _severely_ disappointed me."

"B-but-"

"Oh, shut it!" he yelled, looking at Elsa then back. "Why did you do it?"

_This ought to be good._

But when he looked at me and smirked, it only made my shoulders go limp. The pride showed throughout his body, but I could feel the disgust rising in him from here. Anger and irony flashed in his eyes, and I almost killed him right then and there.

_Conceal, don't feel. Elsa has little pride left, I have to show her I can control myself._

"Anna, that's why." I gasped, almost falling over. I caught myself before I could and just looked at him as he continued. "She got Hans thrown in jail for life, and I wanted _revenge_. And since she's so disgustingly fond of her sister, I went with the path of romance."

_No! He better not!_

"Oh, it was _so_ perfect. The moment I had Elsa wrapped around my finger... Mm... It was _totally_ worth this." He looked directly at Elsa as he said his next words. "The only thing is, she never was_ truly_ in love with me. Her _true love_ was always put before me, and I _hated_ it. And when I realized that she_ fell in love with her own sister_... Pfft, how_ pathetic_ and _desperate_!"

_That fucking little-_

I ran over to him, anger coursing through me as I pushed King Anders aside, making sure not to hurt him in the process, and slammed my fist repeatedly into Brian's gut. Every wince and every cry only pulling me further into hearing his beg for me to stop. I only stopped when I saw blood trickle down from him, and how it froze before it touched me.

It was deadly cold, wind gusting against me and shoving me away from him. The ground was covered in ice, and I slipped before I caught my balance once again. My anger was still there, though.

**It never left.**

I walk over to Elsa and grab her hands, rubbing them between mine as she stares at me with uncertainty.

_She's terrified._

"The past is in the past," I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. The storm slowly calms as I caress her cheek with the thumb of my hand, smiling softly at the tense girl in front of me.

_I will never forget what he had said._

**_She loves me._**

I snap my body around as the weather went back to normal. I pointed an accusing finger at Brian. "I charge Prince Brian of the Southern Isles with rape toward royalty and treason!" I stop and make eye contact with King Anders and then to Brian. "And I sentence him to death."

Just then another body was sprawled out into the middle of the center, and I noticed the man immediately.

"_Hans_," hissed Elsa, sneering. I faltered at the sight of him. He had grown a beard out, which was a big mess. One sideburn was clean off of his face, and the other was tousled everywhere. I could tell he'd been harassed by his cellmates.

"I charge Prince Hans of the Southern Isles with helping in the plan. I have heard from some guards that they were talking about something similar," King Anders said with shame and disappointment dripping from his voice.

I look over at the guards and nod to them as I grabbed Elsa, pulling her toward the doors. She struggled against my grip, but I refused to let go. Once she realized this, she frowned and shoved me away, pulling off the ring that was on her slim fingers. She went and marched right over to him, slapping him and forcing the ring on his much bigger fingers.

When I got closer I heard her whispering to him, and the words were clear to my amazing hearing. "_That secret will die with you_."

When she walked back over to me, gritting her teeth in rage, I grabbed her in a hug.

**She just confirmed her love for me without realizing it.**

* * *

**So, how'd you guys like it? Was it good? Oh, I just wanna know for... Reasons... But I felt so proud for this chapter! Thank you all for the support and please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been so excited to post this chapter! I've been waiting for so long but I got caught up with "Tumblr Prom". But, yeah! I hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_Here I am, back in Elsa's room..._

I wasn't surprised, I knew she'd be back in this place. Although, I don't know why I kept staying in it with her.

_Because you love her._

Today was different, though. Elsa wasn't in her corner, but back on her bed. She slid her fingers over the wrinkles on it, tears pouring down her cheek as the memories hit her like it was raining bricks. It was obvious she was distressed by the memories of that day, and I was pissed.

_Only I can touch her, I am her true love._

_She's only mine, and I will claim her._

I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her shaking form. She's skinnier due to lack of food. She eats only when she's starving, and it concerns me. She thinks her life is over, she wouldn't care if someone were to end it.

_But you would._

"Elsa..." I whisper, pulling her closer. She snuggles into my form, and for the first time in forever I feel like I'm more powerful. She's always been the demanding one, with the position of being queen and all.

_I bet I'm more dominant than her._

I blush furiously as images of me going down on Elsa invaded my mind.

_You are sick! She's your sister! It won't and will never happen!_

But one thing stuck on my mind.

**But she loves you back.**

"Elsa... Why didn't you tell me you were... Engaged?" I ask her, rubbing her head comfortingly. She doesn't respond for awhile, and I don't really care. Because when she did respond, she sounded broken.

"I was ashamed..." she replied quietly, gripping my shirt. "I loved him... I did... But... He wasn't the one I wanted... I did it to keep him quiet... He wasn't aware of it..."

**_It's all your fucking fault._**

"Elsa, why would you want to keep him quiet?" I already knew the answer, but I didn't voice it. She wasn't ready to tell me, hence her last words to Brian.

"I did something... Something I'm not supposed to do... Something that's illegal... And I'm a sick animal."

_That hurt._

"I bet it isn't that bad," I whisper back, kissing her forehead. She relaxed slighty for a moment, then tensed back up. Her mind was reeling, she was so confused. She was trying to figure something out in this very moment, and only time could tell what it was.

"It is." A window in the room burst open, allowing gusts of air to hit my face. It shocked me, causing me to fall over.

_You're such a clutz!_

I landed directly on Elsa. Her back was against the bed, my body pressed into her. My breasts were right in her face, and it took me a couple seconds to realize that and lift myself off so I was hovering above her. The blush that covered her face could've been seen from a mile away, I bet.

"S-sorry..." I mumble, slowly bringing my eyes down her body. Then it dawned onto me how close our faces really were. Just inches apart, so close that if I were to fall again, our lips would clash together.

_If only I could find an excuse to fall again._

We both didn't move, frozen in our spots. Our eyes just locked on each other's, we didn't even blink. I slowly closed my eyes, and she followed suit. My heart pounded against my chest as if it were about to explode, and there was a heat emerging from my stomach. And just as we were about to kiss, I stopped in my tracks.

_She was just raped. You won't be able to control yourself._

I pulled away, looking down sadly. Elsa just kept her eyes closed, still awaiting the kiss. I could tell she was feeling the same thing I was just feeling, her heart pounded as well.

_Maybe a little peck couldn't hurt?_

My arms wrapped around her and I hugged her, but I couldn't help but feel her shoulders slump in disappointment.

**_She wants you just a much as you want her._**

I would die to feel those lips on my once again, but I couldn't. Not today, at least.

"A-Anna?" she whispered in my ear. I pulled away and looked at her, curious.

"Yeah, Elsa?"

"I love you." The words made my stomach do flips, and my eyes widen and heart pounding.

_She could whip me any day._

I mentally slapped myself for the thought, although it was entirely true.

_I want her to dominate me, I want her to feel me. Everywhere. But it's not proper, we are siblings, relatives._

**_But she's the queen and can do what she pleases. _**

_She could take me, right here and right now if she chose to. She could fuck my brains out in front of everyone, and allow others to join and no one could restrain her from doing so._

"I love you too," I murmur, sticking her head in my neck. She only exhaled deeply and grasped my hips tightly, pulling me as close as possible. I didn't know how she could be so alluring while seeming so small. Whatever it was, it was slowly killing me. I wanted her so bad, and it was obvious she wanted me to. It got to the point where I could barely hold it in anymore.

_I will show hints, and if she responds the way I want her to, then I will go further._

"Elsa? Can I ask you something?" She moves her head slightly to let me know she's acknowledging my presence. "Uh... About what Brian said... Of you falling in love..." I trailed off when I felt her tense under me, feeling her whimper in my neck.

"Anna..." she forced out.

_This is it. This will determine everything._

"Can we talk about this later?"

_There is no way I'm letting this go._

**_Now or never._**

"No, we can't," I reply assertively, puffing my chest out with pride. "What did he mean by that?" She trembled in me, grasping harder onto me while trying to hold herself together.

"I said the gates will remain open," she said, matter-of-factly. "and I will keep that promise."

* * *

**I know how much you guys _love _cliffhangers! So here's on for the win! I love you all! My love and support! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, here we go! I finally updated! I'm thinking you guys will _love _this chapter! **

* * *

**Anna's POV**

_She said the gates are staying open! She's going to tell me!_

"Then say it!" I yell excitedly, shaking with impatience. I couldn't believe she was going to finally confess her love to me!

_It's almost too good to be true._

And it was. She looked at me, a face of seriousness. "It is nothing, what he said was a lie." Her face may have been serious, but her eyes said something else. That one statement probably broke me more than the closed doors of our childhood.

I slumped my shoulders with sadness, sulking at her stubbornness.

_Always for the fucking kingdom._

"Tell me the truth," I say simply, looking her in the eyes as tears slowly fell down my cheeks. When she tried to wipe them away, I pushed her hand from me, disgusted.

"That is the-" Before she could continue I grabbed her wrists and forced her to look me in the eyes. And what I saw definitely surprised me.

_Her eyes were full of love and** lust.**_

"Stop lying to me! I can see it in your eyes! I'm not 'Naive Little Anna' any longer!" I snap, glaring. I felt electricity run up my spine, and I couldn't help but let my eyes fly back slightly.

When Elsa tried to pull away from me, it only made me want her even more.

_There's no stopping me._

She drooped out from under me and ran for the door, which got me on full alert. I immediately ran after her, stumbled over her chair and then some blankets before I even got to her. But when I did, I grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall next to her desk. Then I pinned her wrists above her head and gazed directly into her eyes.

"A-Anna..." she stuttered, looking down and whimpering. "Let go." It was a warning, as if she'd explode if I didn't.

_I'm going to take that chance._

"Tell me, Elsa. You promised no more closed doors," I demand, glaring slightly. She only frowned upon my assertiveness, not sure what to think of this side of me. But I knew at that very moment what she was feeling. The moment she looked up at me I saw it once again.

_It wasn't love this time, but **deep and utter lust.**_

"You... Tell me.. Wh-what you think it is..." She seemed out of breath, her breath quickening, almost as if she were panting. Her eyes were also so very wide, her back was arching slightly into me. And I loved it. Every damn second of it.

_But I also hated myself for feeling this way about my own sister._

"I think," I start in a whisper, leaning so my lips were just beside her ear. "that you're madly in love with your own sister." That line was probably the last thing I would've said in a situation like this. It came out without my control, poured out like a cheetah running to attack its prey. And it hit right-on.

Elsa's cheeks went red, her eyes were complete with shock and desire, almost begging for an answer that wasn't even voiced by the queen herself. But I already knew what she was looking for, although I played my part of entertainment.

_She's gonna pay for making me want her._

"How could you love your own sister? Have such filthy desires?" I ask, trying my best to scoff. It was slightly off my typical on, but it would have to do because Elsa was utterly terrified. "What would Father say? Would he even allow you to be queen? Would he even own you as a daughter?"

It was too late to realize I had gone too far. Elsa started jerking in my grip, trying to push me away violently. Ice started caking the walls once again, the wall behind her was the first thing to get frosted.

Panic blasted through her, I could see it. She was flailing, trying to escape. But she couldn't. I was stronger, it wasn't hard to tell. I wasn't afraid of her, and was kind of hurt that Elsa would think I would disgrace her for such a thing.

_After all, I did almost married a man I had just met, which he later tried to kill the one I truly and deeply love._

_How foolish I was. And I still am._

"Elsa," I whisper, trying to calm her down. She still thrashed, not letting her guard down. "we have true love. We saved each other, an act of true love that no one has witnessed nor remembered if they had. I would never in my life disgrace you for love, especially when I return it." That got her attention immediately. She snapped her head up at me, relaxing almost entirely in my grasp, but not quite all the way.

"W-wait, what?" I giggle at her confusion.

"I love you, and not in a sisterly way."

Then silence. Not a word was said, not even a sound. We stared into the other's eyes with pure love and desire. And when's Elsa's eyes looked down at my lips and snapped back up, I was done with waiting.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Kiss me."

I didn't have to say it twice. She cupped my cheeks and pulled me in, kissing me deeply. I snapped my eyes wide open.

_I didn't think she'd do it!_

I slowly shut my eyes, grasping her hips and pushing mine into hers. I didn't even care if this was wrong, because it felt so right.

_Incest my ass. If love is wrong, then fuck being right._

**Love is love.**

The feeling of her so close to me and knowing these are her lips on mine only got me more excited. I couldn't help but feel her hands slowly rub up and down my sides, stopping and squeezing every once in awhile at my hips. It drove me wild.

_I needed more._

My tongue prods at her lips, causing her to jump out of her skin. The action only made me continue on, made me want her more.

She moans with desire, pulling me closer to her arching body. But I pulled away from her, slowly kissing her jawline and continuing to her ear, nibbling softly.

That did it. Right after she gasped, she pushed me away. The look on her face was of pure disgust, scowling at whatever was in front of her. Which, of course, was me.

"E-Elsa-"

"No! This is wrong! This is so disgusting! We're sisters! This can't and won't happen!" she snapped, glaring.

I knew this would happen.

"I'm already an Ice Queen! When people figure out I'm in love with my sister-"

"What are they going to do, huh? Throw you, an Ice Queen, in jail? No matter where they put you, you can escape. You have done everything for them."

"I want this, I really do, but for the kingdom-"

"Stop with 'the Kingdom'! I don't care what they think! I was only afraid of what you'd think!"

Elsa then looked up at me, eyes full of effection. "Really?"

"Really. Love is love, Elsa. Love always finds a way."

* * *

**What do you guys think? R&R to tell me! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm finally updating! Yay! Well, this chapter is gonna be so good! And once again, there are some triggers in this chapter, so please don't get mad at me or anything. I _am _warning y'all. **

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Please! Stop!" I scream desperately, trying to run between the crowd of citizens. "It's not her fault! It's all mine! I _pushed_ her! I forced it! She had nothing to do with it! Just _please_! Let her go!" No matter what I did or said, they still dragged the redheaded beauty to the center of the crowd, yelling angrily.

And when the man turned around and looked at me, I gasped. "Brian! Get away from Anna!" He only smirks at me, slowly bringing his hand down her shaking form. She was completely naked, freezing from the snow flying around us.

_If they do this, it won't stop. They will drown in deep, deep, deep, deep snow._

"I can't bow down to a liar," he laughs, slowly pulling out a knife from his belt. When I try to interfere I felt arms pull at my wrists, and for some reason my powers weren't working.

"Stop! Take me instead! Kill me! Torture me! _I don't care_! Just leave her alone!" My answer was Anna's screams as Brian slowly dragged the knife along her stomach, going over the perfect mounds of her breasts and laughing as he did so. It sickened me, and I wanted to sob, puke, and scream at the same time.

**But I remained silent.**

"Oh, how good does it feel to see your sister tortured? Isn't it painful?" He laughed again loudly, tossing the knife aside and pulling out a whip.

"Brian... Please..." I whisper, falling to my knees and bowing. "You can be king... Just... Please let her... Go..."

His laughter was pissing me off, and he only did it to stuff it in my face. "You're cute, but... I'd rather see you suffer, see what you have caused your sister. Ya' know, the one you love? The one you're lusting for?"

_I'm sick._

"E-Elsa..." Anna mumbles, trying to reach out to me from where Brian threw her to the ground.

"Anna!"

Her eyes widened and she reached out farther, stumbling over to me. "ELSA!"

And I felt my shoulders being shaken, making me open my eyes. I was in my room, and big, blue eyes stared me right in the face.

My first reaction was to jump away, but when I saw the freckles and red hair, I calmed.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" she asks, sitting herself on my bed. I couldn't answer, so I just continued to look up at her. "Elsa? How bad was this nightmare? You seemed terrified..."

_Conceal, don't feel._

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hold back the sobs. I grabbed Anna around the neck and cried into her shoulder.

_The torture... What had Brian done to her?_

I looked at her once more before placing a hand on her hip, pushing her so her back hit the bed. I jumped up and over her, straddling her waist and looking her in the eyes. "What did he do to you?" I ask, panicked. She only gave me a confused look, not sure what to say. She was speechless beyond belief.

"Wait, what?" This only made me cry even more from frustration and fear.

"What did Brian do to you?!" I snap, grabbing her wrists and pinning her, leaning closer to her face. "Please, Anna! Tell me!"

"Elsa... What are you talking about? Brian is dead..." she mumbles, looking downward and avoiding my gaze. "He only shoved me... The day he did that to you... He ran into the hall and knocked me into a wall... But that's all, I swear!" I was shocked to hear this, looking even harder at the redhead under me.

"No... H-he... Tortured you, Anna... Don't... Lie..." I whisper, leaning closer to her. Our faces were an inch apart, I could feel her breath on my lips, cheeks, and nose. It was thrilling, sending pleasant chills up my spine.

Her hands reached up and placed them on my cheeks, rubbing her thumb over my jawline. It felt so good, I thought I was going to melt right then and there. "He only shoved me, I promise."

It was silent for a long while, us only staring into each other's eyes. The affection I saw in them overwhelmed me, and I smiled like an idiot knowing she was giving me that look. And only me.

"Elsa?" Anna whispers, smiling slightly.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I ask of you a favor?" Silence filled the room once again at her words. I didn't know what to say. At all. I actually felt nervous. Very nervous.

"What is it?"

"... Kiss me." They were simple words but they sent me heart flying.

"B-but-" I stuttered, thinking of all the possible things that could go wrong.

_Someone could walk in..._

_Someone could walk in like, "Queen Elsa, I-" and notice it. Then he just scowls."What's going on?"_

_And my reply? "Oh, you know... Two sisters... Making out..."_

"Pretend it's just me and you here... Only us... No guards, no duty... _Just love_..." That was enough to convince me.

I leaned down and kissed her, bringing my body down onto hers. She started shaking, trembling in my grasp. But the moment her body started moving up against mine, how she desperately craved more body contact.

_It's driving me insane._

Anna's hands first grabbed my waist, holding on tightly. Then, after awhile, the kiss got even more intense and passionate, her hands slipped up to my hair, pulling me downward and clashing our teeth together in a wind of emotion.

I kept my hands sliding up and down her sides, keeping my eyes shut as I deepened the already-deep kiss. Anna moans under me, trying to pull me closer.

_Stop it! She doesn't know what she wants! She's too young to touch! Stop this right now! You are a queen, you should be able to hold back!_

No matter how hard I tried, I really couldn't pull away. Her hands and lips and body were hypnotizing, and I would do anything to feel it all the time.

She's your younger sister for the love of Arendelle! If you fucking hurt her-

My thoughts were cut off by Anna. "E-Elsa..." she moaned into my ear, slowly grinding her body into mine from under me.

"Anna..." I whisper, looking at her neck which my head was tucked in to. "You are not ready..."

"And you decide that for me?" she asks, pushing me away gently to look me in the eyes. "I've waited my _whole life_ to touch you... _Feel you_ next to me... Love you and for you to love me... I want nothing more than you..."

"I'm a monster," I mumble involuntarily, looking down at the innocent girl. Her eyes held a heavy look of lust and love, while I knew mine held the same with a hint of worry.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!" she screamed, pushing me onto my back and pinning my wrists to the bed angrily. "You are the most selfless and loving person I have ever met!" Her posture seemed desperate. She wanted to love me, but refused to force me into it.

_She was fighting herself internally._

**_Because you were raped._**

I caress her cheek, sighing lovingly. "Not tonight, okay? I love you, but... I can wait my whole life... Don't lie to me, Anna. You're nervous, scared-"

"I'm not scared of-"

"Not of me, silly," I laugh, smiling at her softening features. "Of... You know..." I bit my lip, not sure how to say it. Then my eyes widened.

_Maybe someone already has taken her virginity._

I gasp as jealously raged through me, and immediately the temperature dropped about twenty degrees.

"Elsa? Come on, Elsa... What is-" When she looked down into my eyes I knew she knew my thoughts. Her eyes widened as well and she gasped. "God no! I... Kristoff and I-" She stopped and looked me with the most serious look I've ever seen her have. "_I'm a virgin_... I've been saving myself for-" she bit her lip. "For you..."

_She wants you. She has done exactly what you have done. She waited._

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Really. I've been in love with you since we were young kids... I _adored_ you, Elsa... And when you shut me out... God... I-I..." Tears brimmed her eyes and she breathed in heavily, trying to hold in the tears that were to explode in any given second. She didn't even say anything, she just grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and lifted it. At first I shielded my eyes, but when I heard quiet sobs come from Anna, I knew I had to open them.

And what I saw I would never forget.

* * *

**#suchcliffhanger #muchfrustration**

**I love cliffhangers, don't you?! **

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I've been busy with a certain... Uh... *blush* Nevermind. Anyway, I apologize completely, this chapter has been done for days but I've been busy and haven't updated. So, in the contrary, here's chapter ten! **

**Warning: Incest, smut**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

_No... What have I done?! I have destroyed her every being! I have practically done this to her!_

All along Anna's stomach were scars, they went all the way up her stomach, some long, some short, and some were curved. I knew what caused them, I knew it was all my fault. And when she lifted her shirt up even more so her bra was in my view, I gasped at the sight. There was one long, jagged scar running up her cleavage, ending right under her collarbones.

"When I was sixteen..." she started, grabbing my hand and tracing it along that particular scar. "I thought everything was my fault... I heard you scream in your room, scream at yourself... And out of everything, I heard my name..." I remembered the night immediately.

_One of the hardest nights of my life._

My eyes widen as she continues. "You kept saying it was me, it was always me... You had to get as far away from me as possible..." More tears streamed down her face and she trembled under my heavy gaze. "I couldn't deal with it..." The more she went on the worse I felt.

_That was when I was yelling at myself for my feelings... I'm such an idiot!_

"Anna-" I was cut off.

"Let me finish," she pleads, looking deep into my eyes with hurt and sadness. But the love still remained. "At the time... I noticed a figure in the hallway, creeping toward your room... I've never seen them before, and I panicked... I knew what they were after..." She paused, letting out a sob before continuing. "I was hidden in the shadows, so the person didn't see me when they approached your door..."

Then, the memory hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Anna... She... She saved me from... Oh god..._

"She burst through your door... I was so angry, because I didn't want anyone near you... I claimed you to be mine..." she whispers, looking down at her hands shamefully. I kept her shirt up, still evaluating the jagged scar. "The woman almost had you... But I jumped on her back, pulled her away... She threw me to the side... She wanted you alive, so she slammed some heavy object she had on your head..." Anna cried even more, shivering under my touch. "You were out cold... Defenseless... You had gotten her pissed... She was bringing the sword down to you..."

_No... Anna didn't..._

"I jumped in front of you, protecting you from any harm... She got me, right in the chest... Blood was everywhere..." she stopped once again, caressing my cheek. "The only thing I cared about, though... Was that you were safe... I got up, ignoring the pain in my whole body... I body slammed her, flinging any object I can find at her... She dodged most of it... But guards got her, Mama and Papa made it and got me to the infirmary..."

Now I was crying, pulling the dress down so I didn't have to see what I have caused.

"Mama and Papa... They told me not to tell you what happened... I never agreed... I loved you... Every night I just lied in the infirmary bed, thinking of myself saving you and taking the blow... And maybe, just maybe... You'd love me back..."

I couldn't stop myself any longer. I grabbed her and pulled her in, kissing her deeply with a desire I never knew I had. Then I pulled away quickly, lifting up her shirt and getting a good look at the scars that were there. My eyes only landed on the one that saved my life.

I leaned forward and kissed the top of it right under her collarbone and continued kissing down. She moaned softly, grabbing the back of my head and pushed me downward, trying to get me to where she wanted me. I refused her, though, and only kissed the scar that led to her toned abs.

_Damn, is she a sight!_

Her back arched upward, trying to make more contact with my lips as I kissed her cleavage, smirking.

She gasps when I licked her, and her hips bucked upward involuntarily. She grabbed my head tighter, pushing me more into her with a desperate need for my touch.

"E-Elsa... _Please_..." she whispered, shutting her eyes lovingly. I stop and look up at her, surprised. I didn't expect her to plead, she was never one to do so. And after she said it, something shot through me. Something that felt good. I wanted to feel it again.

"What? I didn't hear you," I tease, leaning toward her face. "Say it a little louder, darling." Her reply was a whimper of desperation, she was completely frustrated.

_I know how that feels._

In less than a second she was suddenly on top, kissing me with roughness I never knew she had. She was easily dominating me, taking my hands and pinning them above my head. And then she opened her beautiful mouth.

"Tell me what you want," she whispers in my ear seductively, leaning closer to nibble on my lobe. It took all of my strength to give a comeback, to sass her although I wanted her inside me.

"Did Kristoff teach you this, dear?" I tease, trying to struggle against my sexual desires for her to continue.

It didn't effect her one bit. She only laughed and went downward, kissing and biting on my neck. When she made it to my pulse I nearly died out of pure pleasure.

_I didn't want her, I needed her._

"What do you think my lessons were as a teenager? I was to be wed to a prince, I was taught to seduce in the best of ways," she purred, sliding her hands down my stomach. "I will get you to beg for me." She sounded so confident, like she knew she would make me scream.

I wanted to scream.

It took everything in my being to not moan as she bit down on my collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark. And for the slightest moment I worried.

_What if the servants and maids saw the marks? What if Gerda saw them?!_

My thoughts were pushed aside as I felt Anna's hands slide under my gown and up my thighs, lingering on them for only a moment before continuing.

And that's when it all came back.

_"What queen falls in love with their sister, Elsa?" Brian whispers, plunging himself in and out of me. "ANSWER ME!"_

_"I know! I'm a slut! I get it!" I cry desperately, using the last of my strength to try and push him off. My powers were useless, I was too afraid, too shocked to even think of using them._

_"No, you're much more than that! You're disgusting! She's your sister!"_

_"I can't control it!" I snap back, panting in exhaustion._

_"I'm doing this to get all those sick thoughts away! I can't even look at you without feeling ashamed!" His hand came down to my hair and grasped it, pulling it roughly and thrusting my upwards then back down again._

_The only thing I could do is cry pathetically._

My eyes widened and I pushed her away, tears streaming down my face. "No! Stop!" I scream, choking back a sob. "Please... Don't..." The desperation in my voice made me sick, made me want to jump out the window and end it for such weakness coming out of my very own mouth.

"Elsa..." Anna whispers, moving away slightly, but she still straddling me. "It's okay... It's just me... Your sister... Anna..." Her hand then landed on my cheek, caressing it softly. She went from rough to gentle in just a second.

_I want you so bad, Anna... But not now..._

* * *

**Thanks to all of my followers! Please R&R! And if you have any questions, please just ask! **


	11. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry to inform you guy that I won't be continuing this story. I apologize briefly for this. I still love you all and will never forget the people who reviewed :) This story will be left discontinued until further notice(which probably won't be for awhile). Once again, I'm so sorry. **

**If you guys have any questions or comments, PM me or review :) Thank you all for the support**


End file.
